This invention concerns a folding container to transport goods and materials.
When goods or materials are transported from one place to a faraway place using the rolling stock, large trucks, ships, etc., they are put in large cubic containers and transported safely to the destination.
Since these containers are cubic, they can be neatly arranged side by side on the vehicle without leaving wasteful dead space, and in the container many goods or materials can also be neatly arranged, and therefore, they can be safely transported without being damaged.
But if, for example, no import cargoes are available from a foreign country to which export cargoes were sent by ship, or if no order for land transport back form a faraway place to which materials were sent, the used containers must be brought back empty.
In such cases, there was an economic disadvantage because the voluminous containers occupy a large space on the ship, truck or vehicle and the freight costs extra high.
Therefore, the objective of this invention is to provide a container which can be formed into a box when in use and can be folded compact when not in use.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a container which can be easily and correctly folded and assembled.
Still another objective of this invention is to provide a container which has a simple configuration.
In order to achieve the above objectives, the container of this invention consists of front and back sides which can be folded into two respectively and 2 side plates adjoining to the front and back plates which is made as a shutter which is movable vertically.